Tears traducción
by Theteenwithacam
Summary: <html><head></head>El año pasado hubiera dado todo.Pero ese todo, no se refería a mi familia.  Ellos eran lo único que no hubiera cambiado, ni por ser la más popular de la escuela.    By: Lauren-Rose-Ivashkov.</html>


**TEARS ****((Traducción))**

_**Escrito originalmente por: **__**Lauren-Rose-Ivashkov**_

_**Traducción de: **__**Theteenwithacam**_

**JACE POV. **

Todos conocían su historia, conocían como había sido ella la única en sobrevivir el choque, como había sido lanzada fuera del auto, mientras toda su familia moría, como ella había observado el auto quemarse sin poder hacer nada. Como la cicatriz en su cuello había sido hecha por un pedazo de cristal que había sido lanzado en la explosión y se le había incrustado a ella. Podías ver el dolor en sus ojos, por la perdida de su madre, su padre, y sus hermanos, ella era la más joven de la familia, la bebé, incluso si tenía 17 años, y estuviera en el último año de la escuela.

En el funeral se vistió con una chamarra de cuero negra y un vestido negro que le quedaba pegadito y unos tacones de 10 cm de alto. Pero la cosa que más nos sorprendió a todos fue que, ella, ni siquiera lloro. Solo se quedaba mirando fijamente, como si estuviera perdida, como si no supiera a dónde ir, todos sabían que sus abuelos habían muerto cuando sus hermanos eran unos bebés, por lo tanto ella ni siquiera los había conocido, en teoría, no tenía a nadie.

Luke, el mejor amigo de su madre, se la llevó, él había sido como un segundo padre para ella. También estaba en el funeral. Traje gris, camisa negra, con las manos en los bolsillos, las cuales parecían estar muy apretadas.

Nadie le hablaba, excepto su mejor amigo Simon, ella solía tener "amigos", pero ya ni eso eran, porque la habían abandonado, habían sentido lástima, y se podía decir por el enojo que sus ojos reflejaban que a ella no le gustaba la lástima. Prefería que la ignoraran, que vivieran como si ella no existiera.

Le gustaba ser invisible, sonreír falsamente a sus amigos, pretendiendo estar bien, me podía dar cuenta de eso, desde lejos, y estaba convencido de que si me acercaba, me lo diría todo. Aún cuando estábamos en diferentes grupos, la encontraba intrigante. No podía llegar y hablarle sin más, no era tan atrevido o estúpido.

Pensaría que también sentía lástima, no pensaría que yo sabía por lo que ella estaba pasando, pero no podía simpatizar con ella, me sacarían del grupo, y había trabajado tan duro para ser "popular" y no iba a arruinar eso.

No por la chica bonita. No otra vez. No por Clarissa Morgenstern.

Después de todo yo era Jace Wayland, y yo, mandaba en esta escuela.

**CLARY POV.**

Suspiré, y el aire frió que salió de mi boca formó una nube blanca. Invierno. No era mi estación favorita, pero el verano tampoco lo era, no después de lo que había pasado. Se había celebrado un "reunión" para ellos, para mis padres y mis hermanos, ambos habían pertenecido al equipo de futbol.

Yo nunca había sido popular en la escuela, no como mis hermanos, o como mis padres cuando estudiaban. Y me gustaba ser así, solo tenía un amigo, el único en el que podía confiar, siempre estaba ahí para mi, estuvo ahí en el funeral, supo que no quería sostener su mano, porque quería ser fuerte por mi propia cuenta, porque si no era fuerte estando sola ¿cómo iba ser fuerte estando con los demás? Con Luke. El necesitaba que yo fuera fuerte y que lo ayudara.

El amaba a mi madre, eso era obvio, siempre sacrificaba su felicidad por la de ella. Incluso cuando se trataba de mi padre. Estaba feliz por alguien que la amara, por alguien que la amara tanto como él lo hacia, y que ella amara a alguien, incluso si ese alguien no era él.

Así que aprendí a vivir por mi cuenta, sobreviví a mi manera, justo como el lo había hecho, plasmaba todos mis pensamientos y sentimientos en papel, en dibujos, mientras el lo hacia en sus millones de negocios. Había convertido una de las habitaciones en un estudio para mí, y que al cabo de un mes, estaba repleta de dibujos, pinturas, bocetos y lienzos esperando mi "masacre" emocional. Podía pasarme el día entero ahí, ordenando pizza y haciendo que las criadas me la trajeran, y que la pusieran sobre una mesa llena de lápices, bolígrafos, gomas de borrar, plumas de punto fino, colores y otras cosas que Luke me había conseguido solo para ayudar.

Regresé a la escuela en Octubre, no podía encarar a nadie. Era invisible para todos, antes del accidente, pero después de él, era el primer tema en discusión. Antes habría dado todo para ser popular, ahora quería sangrar en el suelo para dejar de serlo, cuando el año pasado hubiera dado todo.

Pero ese todo, no se refería a mi familia. Ellos eran lo único que no hubiera cambiado, ni por ser la más popular de la escuela.

Pero bueno, mi deseo se había hecho realidad. A donde quiera que iba escuchaba:

"_Ahí va la chica que lo perdió todo"._

"_¿Cómo puede ser que ella sea la única sobreviviente?"_

"_¿Por qué sus hermanos y no ella?" _o

"_Te apuesto a que cuando el coche se estrelló ella lo hizo volar"._

Todos decían algo, todos excepto alguien. Jace Wayland. EL Sr. Popularidad. "Dios" en persona, según él.

Él solo observaba, no se les unía, pero tampoco los detenía. Lo atrapé una vez mirándome, a pesar de que lo vi por el rabillo del ojo, lo vi. Incluso cuando Kaeli trataba de llamar su atención pero no tenía éxito.

Era como si él supiera algo, algo que yo no sabía, ¿tiene sentido? ¿No? No importa.

Por que yo soy Clarissa Fray-Morgenstern, y yo mandaba en mi mundo, no mi mejor amigo, no mi familia muerta, y no el chico popular del cual había capturado la atención, solo yo.

Pero bueno, ya que te conté todo, llámame Clary, y si crees que lo que te he contado no es suficientemente interesante para captar tu atención, entonces espera a oír el resto.

**Bueno espero que les guste, esta es una traducción ((permitida por su autora)) que estoy haciendo. La autora como ya dije al principio es **_Lauren-Rose-Ivashkov._

**Gab. **


End file.
